Sonic T R3NOVATED
by toraneko-chan
Summary: Somewhere, in an evil place, an evil genius plots an evil scheme: To create the ultimate clone of Sonic! But then things go wrong. Terribly wrong. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Beginning

A/N:

AAAAAAHAHAHA... Last updated 11-10-04?? And now it's 5-5-10?? Heh. Oops.

So here's the deal: I'm rewriting this. So if you, for some strange reason, have the old copied saved, please, for the love of whatever, DELETE IT. This version is ten times better. No, twenty times better. I promise you.

And I am completely embarrassed by the old version, too.

So this is my third attempt at writing this story, thus the name (Actually, technically this is the fourth, but, whatever). I've changed the story up a bit, and hopefully there's a middle to it this time (before I had the beginning and the ending all planned out, but no middle). I've taken a character out, and I've replaced her with another character. And hopefully, HOPEFULLY, I will finish the story this time. We shall see.

Anywho, enjoy!

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sonic T (R3NOVATED) - The Beginning

--------------------------------------------  
--- Chapter One: The Beginning ---  
--------------------------------------------

Thunder cracked. Lightning flashed. A chilly wind blew with enough force to push even the strong astray . All of this made the dark night seem even darker. This was a night in which the little pathetic creatures and dimwitted humans of the area could think of nothing better to do than to take shelter in their beds and warm, cozy blankets. Mwahaha! Ah yes, it was typical evil-doer weather; ideal conditions for a mad scientist to plot in. This was so typical, in fact, that it was on a night like the one described that the "Organization of Misunderstood Evil Geniuses" held a special meeting.

As if the setting could not be any more typical, the eleven members of the group were all sitting around a very large, very round metal table inside a large but shabby house with two floors. A large sign reading "Meeting of the O.M.E.G. in progress," hung from the lone door at the top of the stairs that led to the second floor. While the first floor was nothing extraordinary (it had the typical rooms filled with junk there, crap there, and crappy junky junk way in the corner over there), the second floor hosted only a single, plain room. It was large, and it served its current purpose quite nicely. In the middle of the table in this room there was what appeared to be some sort of circular opening. Well, it looked like it could open. The only view to the outside from this room was through its ceiling, which was made entirely of glass, with several panes. It was not the typical sunroof for a house.

Lightning from the storm outside flashed bits of light across the room ever so often, but the light was very inadequate for such a room; the room's main sources of light were the large fireplace behind the chair of the host of both the meeting and the house, and the lightning that flashed from overhead. Although it did not perturb the members at all, it was hard for anyone to get a clear view of one another. It was especially hard to view the face of the host, whose large chair stopped any light from the blaze behind him from touching any part of him. All that they could see of their host was the silhouette of his long mustache. But none of that matters now. All of the invited guests knew who he was and what he looked like, and the same went for any other being sitting at that table. It shall be left at that.

Why is there a meeting, do you ask? And why plan a meeting on this night, of all nights? Well, if you _must_ know, the reason, as the host had explained to the others, was that something very special had been completed no more than a few hours prior to the meeting, and these people, with their eyes and ears now curious and attentive, were gathered here to witness the "special" results. Oh yes, it was something very special indeed. It was something that took years of research and months of planning, yet less time to put into action and produce. It was something that required plenty of brain work, technology, mechanics, and bioengineering, not to mention a little DNA from a very well-known rodent.

But let's rewind a bit. Let's go back just a few months ago, in which the first evil steps of this project were taken...

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was a bright, happy, sunny day, quite the opposite from the conditions described earlier. In fact, this warm, summer day was a day in which one would find no problems enjoying the beach on. A perfect day to just relax, to lay down on the warm, grainy sand, to soak up the hot rays from the sun while at the same time enjoy the small peaceful breezes, or to have fun catching the cool and salty waves as they came rolling in on the shore. Unless you have errands to run and people to see, or unless you cannot stand this world - not - in - need - of - saving atmosphere, like a certain hero. Indeed, this slow-paced day was a little too slow-paced for this particular being, to the point that said didn't mind picking up little odd-jobs here and there, as long as it meant that he was up and doing _something_

.

A blue blur flashed in his wake.

Although times like these brought peaceful bliss to the rest of the world, to Sonic the Hedgehog it was brought little else than vigilance. If he has made this many attempts to take over the world, or to crush the world's fastest being on the planet, there's no surprise that Dr. Robotnik will strike again. This peaceful time is only the period between attempts number 75242 and number 75243, and everyone should know it. The time will come in which he will strike again, so if his hideout can't be found before then, gotta keep a sharp lookout for _anything_ suspicious. Gotta be prepared…

"Sonic!" Tail's voice snapped him back from la-la land.

"Huh? What?" Sonic blinked, but continued to run. It was less than a minute ago, on the other side of town, that he came across some red-haired woman in need of a fast delivery concerning a letter. Said it was urgent...

But that was beside the point.

No, he didn't mind delivering the little white envelope, for it gave him something to do, and an excuse to run. But _why_ was it to be delivered to a _robot_? That's what got him thinking about Robotnik. Robotnik makes robots, and way too many of them are not known for being the brightest in the tool shed, nor the sharpest in the crayon box... wait, was that mixed up somehow? Well anyways, _way_ too many of his robots were obviously not present when intelligence and brains were handed out. He'll give ol' Eggbutt some (but not _too_ much) credit for Metal Sonic, though (although maybe it had to do with whom it was modeled after). However, this letter-receiver was definitely no Metal Sonic. Tails (who apparently was curious enough to get up close to the thing and inspect it as the letter was being passed over, and as the robot muttered mere nonsense to Sonic) claimed that it did not appear to be one of the doctor's toys. But who or what was it trying to fool with those big dumb glasses with the big dumb nose and big dumb moustache? You can't even fool a two-year old with that Groucho Marks crap...

"SO-NIC!" Tails, trying to catch up, called ou to the blue hero again.

"Gaaah!"

Sonic fell down, making a sandy imprint of himself on the ground. It was a typical for the sand to be wet enough at this spot for such an imprint. They were right by the gate, where the beach met the hotel pool at Station Square. Sonic was heading back towards the tall buildings and busy roads in hopes of snatching another "fast" job.

But it wasn't Tails that made him fall.

Sonic looked around to see what made him fall. he spied a small sharp object with what looked like blood on the edge of it, and it was then he became aware of a slight throbbing pain in his right leg. He cursed when he checked his leg and saw a small gash that the sharp object had gifted him with. People were starting to stare (damn, why'd this have to happen in such a crowded area?), and Sonic did not like this embarrassing-type of attention.

Tails didn't help the situation when he hadn't noticed that he had finally caught up with his pal. Until he ran into him, of course.

"Ow, Sonic. What did you so, trip over your big feet again?"

"Hey, I tripped, but NOT over my own feet!" Sonic snapped, "And besides, since when do I trip? You make it sound like I trip all the time!"

Tails gave Sonic one of those questioning looks, and started to open his mouth.

"Yesterday does not count, Tails."

Tails closed his mouth.

"And it was the driver of that car who is at fault, not me."

Tails poked the ground with the tip of his shoe. "If you say so, Sonic."

"I do say so, little buddy." He grinned and patted his two-tailed friend on the shoulder, whom was staring hard at something...

He was staring at the cut on Sonic's leg.

"Tails? You alright?"

"You're… bleeding… Sonic…"

"Oh, yeah. I think I cut myself when I fell."

It was then that the caffeine must have set in.

"Ohmygoshweneedtoputsomethingonthatbeforeitgetsinfectedandthenweneedtogetsomethingtocoverthatsoyouwontgetstuffinthecutthatwould..."

Sonic slowly backed away from his now bugged-eyed friend. "No, really, it isn't that bad. I can just..."

"NO!" Tails screamed, "We get something on that. NOW!" And with that, the fox-boy grabbed his injured blue friend by the arm and flew off to the place they both called home. Apparently it did not occur to any of them that they could have stopped at the hotel and got something to take care of the injury there. Although Sonic had an excuse, for this outburst had left him quite speechless.

The people at the pool stared at the two as they went by. Suddenly, an arm, and then a body completely cloaked in sand-colored fabric, popped out of the sand at the place where Sonic fell. In this person's right hand was the piece of metal Sonic got cut with. On it was such a minute amount of Sonic's blood, but it was apparently enough to make this stranger happy. He laughed a very typical evil-doer laugh.

"Bwahahaha! I've finally got it: Sonic's blood! With this, I shall create the ultimate weapon!!!"

Everyone at the pool stared at the cloaked stranger, unable to make any of the overall bizarre event out. A little girl with chestnut brown hair piped up, breaking the silence.

"Mommy... He's weird..."

"Shhhh... Now, Nyoko, that wasn't very nice," replied the little girl's mother, "Now, he can't help it if he's a bit… _different_, I'm sure..."

The strange sand-camouflaged person grinded his teeth.

"_Oh, this will _**so**_ be the first city I destroy after finishing my wonderful creation!"_

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A few months after the incident…

It was a dark room. Anyone who entered would be greeted by nothing else but flickering lights from buttons and electronics and a dim green glow from a small bubbling screen. A forbidding feel hung in the air, the kind that stops and brings you to reconsider the current area in which you are investing your presence at. A blip, a bloop, and buzzing noises echoes back and forth from all sides of the darkness, save for the side with the only way in and out. How big this room was from wall to wall, it was hard to tell, but with all the electronics and blip-producing mechanics, there was really no space left over to pace around in. A simple walkthrough, a chair, and a small area to walk around to inspect the current status of things were all that there was room for. The typical claustrophobic would last not even five minutes here.

From the other side of the source of the dim green light, there came a yelp, which was cut short by a thump. The door opened and a well-built feminine figure stood in the middle of it all. Only a hand with twitching fingers could be seen of the robotic guard from the doorway. The uninvited guest pocketed the small device used to knock the thing out. The woman was silhouetted against the light from beyond the room, her features hidden by the light that poured out from behind her. How bright the light was, invading the room with a sad attempt which was promptly cut off with the door closed with a slide and a "fwoomp," followed by a click. The darkness won in the end.

After taking some time to adjust to the brightness (or lack thereof) of the room, heavy boots made their way towards the center of the cramped room, the steps clearly stated that they belonged to one very upset individual.

Quite an understatement.

"That BASTARD!" The unauthorized intruder's spat overpowered the bloops and blips throughout the room, but not by much.

"How COULD they? And after all that I've done, after all the I've contributed to the group! Why, without me, they wouldn't have been able to go through with…"

She continued to shout at the air. It didn't matter how loud she got. The noises of the room made a good match for the fits and curses she flung out. She was to leave the organization and its headquarters immediately, for no one saw fit of her ideas and hypotheses, nor for her current projects. She hung around though looking for help in return for a "good deed" that she had done not too long ago. Instead, and quite to her surprise, she was shot down. After all that she had done!

"And to top it all off, HE was included in the group that voted me out! The bastard!"

Yes, yes, she knew she had to leave. She was no longer welcomed here; in the organization, at her so-called-colleague's house, let alone in the basement level where most of his projects and experiments took place. Not to mention here, in this room. Not with _that _type of security for it. Unless the recently knocked-out guard was there just for a lack of something to guard.

She snorted at the thought. Yeah, that'll be her luck.

"Tsk…"

But this was a room in which she could vent without being overheard. However, that was not her sole purpose for forcing her way into such a place. Ah no, she was now on a mission, one that was not given to her by anyone else, and quite a sinister one.

Mmmm, sweet revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge oozing and dripping with honey heated from the fiery depths of hell itself. Oh yes, there will be hell. Dammit, there _shall_ be hell to pay. Especially as far as that traitor is concerned.

After all, doesn't the deepest circle of hell specialize in said?

Hmmm, let's see. Whatever did she help him with a couple of months ago? It sounded important. It sounded big. It sounded like something that would be such a shame to have gone wrong.

_Therefore it _must_ go wrong._

Oh, what a shame that would be. What a complete and absolute shame. For him, that is. A snicker escaped from the revenge-seeker. But what was it? Ah, well, if she cant find out what it way, the she'll just have to pick another one of his projectors to devastate. Or two. Or half a dozen.

"Hello, what's this?"

So caught up before in her ranting and scheming, the outcast had only now begun to take in her current surroundings. Blips, bloops, and buzzing greeted her. These noises meant something was in progress, and that meant that she had better get busy.

It was not hard for her eyes to be drawn to the dimly-lit green screen that was not too far off from her. Beneath it was a keyboard consisting of far more buttons than the typical computer keyboard. It was just barely visible via the green illumination from the source above it. As she inched closer, she saw that the screen was a window. On the other side bubbled green liquid, bubbling and keeping whatever inside of it nice and snug. So much brighter it was now that she was closer…

A transparent screen overlaid the window. She touched a key and words that contrasted so well from the green background sprawled across the screen. It described what exactly it was the unwelcome guest was viewing; The date, the, er, _materials_ needed, the process that was gone through in order to obtain it, and now.

Not only did she find the answer to her question, but this was it, she had found it…

The object for her revenge.

Oh yes, this was going to be good. Like delicious, sticky honey. Like sweet, sweet revenge.

Mmmmmm. Yumsters. Got to pause for a second now, just to savor this moment of sweetness, this idea of revenge.

Pause. Heeeeeee…

All it took was eight minutes to hack into the program, for she knew her former-colleague all too well. Then came the tweaking. Oh yes, just a little tweaking; a little tweaking that would, in the end, go a long, long way. That did not take long at all, for she knew what to do. This was a magnificent way to screw up this little project. Within the hour she had done her sabotaging, locked the changes she made, and covered her tracks, giving the appearance that nothing was thrown off track. Unless they do some heavy-duty digging, no one would notice what she had done.

Until, hopefully, it was finished. The someone would certainly notice that something was amiss. Unless the person was blind. Blind as a bat!

Let the victory music ensue!

"Hahaha! And knowing him, he'll call a meeting those other closed-minded freaks to show this off as soon as he hears it is complete!" The woman grinned, oh quite an evil grin, too. It broadened as she thought of the possible outcome for her actions, especially when she reached one that she favored the most.

"I _do_ hope that he doesn't find out about this, hmm, 'tweak' until it is revealed then!" But she didn't really fear that too much, for she had covered her traces well in this dark room, and her victim had this habit of not checking up on the progress of his work.

Rule number 174 in the Evil Genius Guidebook: Always periodically check the status and details of your work. If you don't, then things shall most likely go wrong.

He never was quite good at following the guidebook. He likes to get things started and let them go until it's completed. Dumbass. Maybe he'll learn after this, but then she'll miss out on a lot of fun opportunities… and laughs!

Like now.

With that, she quietly crept of the room, in a mood very much improved from the one she came in with.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Thunder cracked. Lightning flashed. We return to the meeting from before, about half a year after Sonic's "accident" at the beach. Although it was, by far no accident, explained the head-evil-genius of this meeting. No, all this was, indeed, all done to create the perfect…

"…cybernetic-organic clone of _Sonic_??" The member who spoke, who merely repeated what head-fatso had said, was obviously flabbergasted, his mouth did not close after saying those words. He was not the only one by far. After a while though, the sound of murmurs spread throughout the room, as well as questions.

The grin plastered on the house's owner grew. Oh how he dreamed of this day! To be the maker of, to be the mind behind, such a spectacular creation! To have completed a project like this. A project that is worthy of (and therefore shall be) boasting of and showing off to this group of---

"E-excuse me, Sir…"

Stupid mechanical subordinates. They always end up disturbing great times of glory like this. Stupid, bad, dimwits of scrap metal. Gah…

"_What_… do you _want_?" Perturbed? A bit? No, of course not. Not only did this three-foot tall mouth-less steel pod on two wheels interrupt his "meeting" (a better term to put it rather than "show-case"), but the stuttering squeakiness in its robotic voice meant that something had gone wrong in one of his many ongoing experiments. He did not like it when things go wrong. When things go wrong, heads fly. Oh, and do they fly…

So therefore, the plump host did not want to hear it. Not at this time, not right when he is about to achieve a high seat of honor in the minds of all those sitting at the table. "Later!" Yes, heads can fly later.

"But _Sir_…" The emphasis placed on the last word disgusted the host sitting in front of the fireplace. It resembled far too closely the sound of a child, whining to its parents over getting some toy at the toy store.

"FB-19, ARE YOU EVEN WITHOUT THE CAPACITY OF HEARING AND COMPREHENDING?! I SAID _LATER_!"

The robot, FB-19, gulped and backed away. Its black eyes, usually about the size of teacups, or oblong-shaped ones, were now the size of dinner plates. And they were just as round to boot.

Meanwhile, the other members simply observed the creator/master and the creation/subordinate. The had watched this disruption like it was a Broadway performance. Shit, for them to have witnessed such an insubordinate robot of his, such a thing was hard for this egotistic genius to put to the back of his mind, but somehow he did, and continued to spill out details on his latest work of art.

He described the amount of research he put into this project. How, he had designed the mechanical arms and cybernetic-eyes before he had obtained Sonic's DNA, produced those parts and the clone at the same time (all done with automated machines, machines that he himself built, as he constantly brought up), and combined both cybernetic and organic parts to create…

"A weapon that can stand up to anyone who gets in our way! The ultimate cyborg! And here it is, _my perfect creation!!"_

He had just barely finished that last sentence when he pushed a large red button located on the right-hand arm of his chair. Out from the center of the table, came a good-sized cylindrical container, which made churning and clicking noises as it slowly came up to view. Light coming from the bottom of the tube illuminated its contents. It was filled with a dull green liquid which surrounded Sonic's clone. But something didn't seem right.

FB-19 slowly started to slink away, to get out of sight. Everyone just stared. After a while, a very brief while, many tried hard not to laugh. Real hard. But they ought to get some credit.

"Um, uh, sir?" One of the men sitting at the table finally spoke out.

"Yeees?" There was nothing that could prevent the tone of anger and of great disappointment from escaping with that one, single word.

"It's got boobs...."

"So it does...."

"Why did you give Sonic boobs? Is there something you're not telling us sir?"

"……… GODDAMMIT!! WHY IS IT FEMALE???"


	2. Boom

A/N:

Another redone chapter. After this it's all new stuff, folks!

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sonic T (R3NOVATED) - Boom

----------------------------------  
--- Chapter Two: Boom ---  
---------------------------------

"And how did such a debacle come about?!" The angered evil genius grabbed the robot before it could safely make it beyond arm's length.

The robot, caught, started to shake with fear. "Um, we're not exactly sure, sir, but it does appear that someone had played with the, um, data..."

"Oh, really? I WANT TO KNOW WHO!!!!"

"We do not know, sir. We discovered her just a few minutes ago, and well, ... I _tried to tell you_..."

The host growled. Snickers and giggles erupted throughout the rest at the table.

"However," continued the robot, rather quickly, too, "Aside from the whole... gender... mix-up... thing... Um, everything seems to be in order. Mechanical arms with a retractable weapon, an organic-looking outer layer, certain scanning capabilities, a speed that's right up there with Sonic's..."

"I DON'T WANT 'UP THERE WITH,' I WANT 'BEYOND SONIC'S,' WITH NO COMPARISON! No! This won't do! This creation is a dud!"

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Someone just couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. The rest fell into suit.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT." The mustached one chucked FB-19 across the room, who then, with no hesitation, promptly made his getaway from the room.

One of the other evil geniuses in the room put in his two cents-worth, saying something about how a female clone of a male hedgehog won't ever be able to accomplish what a perfect look-alike could. Muttering erupted in the room, in between the snickering and laughing. Suggestions and snarks were exchanged through out the rest of the meeting.

"Well... it could still be evil..."

"Yes, it can still be useable…"

"But I demand PERFECTION!!"

"He's right. This'll never work."

"Hmmm…The spikes make more sense on a girl... it's like she's got long hair..."

"MY Plan is WAY better than this!"

"Well hey, if you don't want her, I'll take her..."

"You made Sonic a girl. Great joke. Call us again next year when you want to make him a mermaid."

Damn it. All those resources...wasted... The head of the meeting reached down toward the red button in front of him to lower the "dud" clone back to the laboratory. "Meeting dismissed. We'll try again later."

Overall, the meeting had gone into the wee-hours of the morning. It was then that things exploded.

Literally.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was too early in the morning for this. Sonic ran towards the city limits. If only he had coffee. If only he had a coffee maker. But nooooooo. He hasn't had one since that day about six months ago…

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Six months ago:

Knuckles walked up to the door of Sonic's house. It was a nice, quiet place on the edge of town. Or at least, it usually was quiet. Today Knuckles found that strange noises were being emitted, which included many crashes and a few yelps. Knuckles stopped at the front porch and pondered for a second. He then looked at the door with a very inquisitive look, shook his head, and sighed.

"Aw, man, he's at it again..."

Finding the door to be unlocked, Knuckles invited himself in, and looked around. Finding no one there to greet him, he proceeded to search the rest of the house. It was in the bathroom where he found a very disgusted Sonic, with his arms crossed and his injured leg completely wrapped up in bandages, and Tails, with a first aid kit sitting beside him and several items laid out in front of him. Tail had a roll of bandages in one hand, and was deep in thought.

"Um, should I ask…?"

Sonic looked up at the echidna while Tails, realizing what he had forgotten, looked around for the pair of scissors. The miffed hedgehog then averted his gaze and glanced to the side. "Nothing really. Just a scratch."

Knuckles shook his head. "Tails..."

The paranoid fox looked up at the echidna for the first time since he walked through the door. His eyes widened...

"OhmygoshKnuckleswhyaren'tyouwearingthebandaidonyourarm?!"

"Uh... Because it healed?"

Tails, stilling holding the roll of bandages and pair of scissors, lunged at Knuckles, who just simply pushed him away. Knuckles took a deep breath before asking the question:

"Tails, how many cups of coffee did you have this morning?"

Tails gave him the cute and innocent look. One of those annoying Bambi eyes. "One," he replied. This response earned him a glare from his two friends. Knowing that he can't get away with lying this time, Tails sighed and gave a second response, this time with the number "seven." Sonic groaned and Knuckles shook his head. Again.

"Tails, I'm sorry that it has to come to this," Knuckles began, "but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take all of the coffee-stuff and the coffee maker out of this house."

"WHAT? Knuckles… just… what??"

"NOOOOOOOOOO...!" screamed Tails. Although while Sonic was satisfied with arguing with Knuckles, Tails, however, took it a step further and decided to run out of the bathroom and announce the problem to every household appliance in the house.

Knuckles waited until Tails was a good distance away. In other words, until he was able to hear himself and Sonic talk. "Listen, Sonic, I know that this might not be fair to you, but think about Tails..."

Sonic stopped pouting. "Yeah, you're right, Knuckles."

Knuckles smiled, trying to hold back a laugh, "Do you want me to help you remove those bandages from your leg?"

"Please, and thank you!"

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sonic cringed. How he would love to forget that day… How he would love for _Knuckles_ to forget that day…

But that was unlikely, especially given what had just happened

"Oooh, speaking of which, I should pick up the pace." Having thought of that, the blue hedgehog quickly dashed off, having not stuck to the window for long. He had gotten distracted by a Mr. Coffee shop along the way. Just a few a little bit earlier, Tails had gone berserk, and wouldn't stop talking about something going "boom." Or something like that.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

What happened earlier that day:

"SonicSonicSonicSonicSonic!!" Tails ran into his room, waking the blue hero up.

"Wha…?"

"Come here!! Come! Quick!" While Tails shouted nonsense as he managed to drag Sonic out of bed and was pushing him towards the kitchen.

"Mmmm… Tails…? What time is it…?"

"HURRY!"

Tails then grabbed a hold of Sonic's arm and pulled. They both stumbled into the room.

There, at the kitchen table, sat Knuckles. He had crashed at Sonic's place the night for the night, and being the morning person that he was, he was up and about, and was in the process of reading a newspaper.

"The things these silly human beings will write reports on…"

"IT'S GONNA GO 'BOOM'!!"

Knuckles slowly lowered the newspaper, with a baffled look on his face which soon turned to one of annoyance. Sonic blinked and yawned. It was way too early for this…

"Ok, Sonic," Knuckles laid the newspaper on the table, "you take care of whatever it is he's yapping about, I'll take care of the critter." Knuckles glared at Tails, who gulped and tried to make a break for it.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Now outside of the city, Sonic picked up his speed.

That whole scenario didn't faze Sonic all that much. One, he knew Tails shouldn't have had those extra Dr. Peppers that morning. Or whatever he had. Yes, he had pulled an all-nighter working on one of his little pet projects, but he had a lot of caffeine that night to keep him going. He was definitely going to suffer for it later today. Anyways, that was reason number one. Two, Sonic had been expecting something like this for a while now. Oh well, better late than never. Well, maybe not in this case. Anyways, it was time to confront the source of the current little problem.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination.

Sonic ran through the lair of his adversary, dodging several traps and robots with great ease, until he finally reached his destination. Having accomplished that, Sonic rammed through the door.

"Robotnik!" Sonic looked around the dark room that the infamous evil genius called his office, "I know you're in here!!!" He eyed the large, red cushy chair in front of a colossal screen in the back of the room. Slowly, the large cushy chair turned around.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew you'd show up soon, Sonic!"

"Yeah, I have something to ask you." The blue hedgehog pulled out an object. "What's with this?" He pulled out a small robot. This robot looked just like one of those toy wind-up mice. However, most people don't consider miniature bombs to be "toys."

Tick. Tick. Tick.

There was a moment's pause, in which the two just stared at each other.

"...."

"You're running out of ideas, aren't you?"

"WHAT?! How dare you! I... It... Um... Yes. Yes I am..."

"... Hiding bombs in cookie jars...?"

"... I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't find that for another two hours and thirty-eight minutes..."

"You know, that's really low. Even for you..." Sonic disabled the bomb.

"..."

"Why don't you quit now while you still have some dignity left?"

"Because one of these days… I… will… WIN!!" With that, Eggman pulled out some sort of remote control with a single, large red button on it, which he quickly pressed, causing the floor beneath Sonic to fall out.

Such an optimist, Sonic thought as he fell toward whatever the evil doctor had in store for him next…

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

She woke up with a jolt.

Looking around, all she saw was rubble and smoke. And was that half a house…?

She sat up. How did she get here? What happened?

Wait a minute… What DID happen?

It was with a start she realized that she had no recollection of anything. Nothing. Not even her own name.

_Who am I? What am I doing here?_ She looked down at herself. _What am I? Hmmm… Hedgehog… I appear to be a hedgehog… And I'm blue…?_

"Good morning"

The blue hedgehog jumped and whipped around. There stood a lone figure, draped in a thick, grey cloak which hid the features of her face. Strands of red hair made their way from underneath the hood, and a smile was visible from the shadows.

"Who are you?"

The woman tilted her head. "Hm? Should you not ask the same of yourself?"

Pause.

"I already have."

"And?"

The hedgehog narrowed her eyes. "Nothing. I came up with nothing. Do you kno-"

"Soniya."

"What?"

"So-nee-ya."

Another pause.

"You know, that's a pretty craptastic name."

"I like 'Bob,' too."

"Huh?"

"Would you like to be 'Bob' instead?"

"…………. You know what? I don't like you."

The woman's grin grew even larger. She tilted her head back and laughed. Quite an evil laugh, too. It sent chills up the spine of the recently awakened rodent.

Wait a minute. Why was she putting up with this? Soniya pushed herself up. And looked around again. She still had no idea where she was at. But she had a feeling she should get away from here. She started to walk away. Away from this place, away from this freaky lady…

Away from this madness.

"Where are you going?" The woman had stopped laughing now. But there was an amused tone present in her question.

The female hedgehog stopped, her back turned toward the annoying unknown person. Where was she going? Is there a town somewhere around here? Maybe someone there will know who she is…

"Where are you going?" Footsteps could be heard, apparently the woman was walking towards her. Soniya grinded her teeth, but kept her back towards the person. Dammit, will she just _go AWAY_?

"Somewhere. Anywhere. Away from here. And away from _you_."

"Oh? Why away from me?"

"I don't trust you"

The cloaked one continued to walk towards the hedgehog. Along the way, she reached down and obtained a metal pipe. "Oh my. You've got good instincts."

WHACK.

Soniya crumpled, and the woman picked up the unconscious body and hauled it over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Now, let's drop you off somewhere in town, and let's get this game started before the others manage to crawl out from all this rubble, too."

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N:

On the second chapter of the old version I had this little plea for more reviews. I thought it was cute, so I decided to keep it:

dontcha like this sto**R**y? however, i n**E**ed a little moti**V**ation **I**n order for m**E** to **W**rite another cha**P**ter! so, p**L**ease think of som**E**thing that would bring me h**A**ppiness, something that will motivat**E** me into continuing!


	3. Explorations and Encounters

A/N:

New stuff, here we come!

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sonic T (R3NOVATED) - Explorations and Encounters

----------------------------------------------------------------  
--- Chapter Three: Explorations and Encounters ---  
----------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up with a jolt. Again. Soniya sat there, stunned. After a while of staring up at the sky with a blank expression on her face, it hit her. The whole thing all came rushing back to her. And damn, did her head hurt.

"SHI- DAMMIT!"

She rubbed the back of her head, still throbbing from when that strange woman whacked her with a pipe. Speaking of which, that woman was nowhere to be found. Soniya looked around, and saw that she was in an alley, alone.

And dressed in an outfit which she had not been wearing before. Denim shorts, a black spaghetti -strap blouse, and black boots are what she now wore, and there wasn't anything _wrong_ with the outfit, it was just, well, what would be a good word for it… restricting? Confining?

Stifling. Especially with all that fur. She can worry about that later though. On another note, where was she?

Hmm. An alley.

Well, _duh_.

Slowly, she peaked her head around the corner. Soniya was amazed by what she saw. Shops, people, cars, all over the place. It was so busy! She gaped at the sight. Apparently she was in a city. Tall buildings loomed over her, the noises of vehicles and people filled her ears. How far away was she from the burned-out house? And how did she get here? "_Wait, scratch that_," she thought after an image of the violent cloaked one came to mind. A car horn snapped her back to reality; someone had apparently walked out into the street without looking.

She was planning on, starting with the first person she saw, asking around to try to find someone who knew her, but where to start when the "first person" she saw was thirty-something people at once?

Oh well, gotta start somewhere.

She stepped out onto the sidewalk. Blinking from the sudden change in brightness she looked around and spotted a good target. Bwahaha. Oh, er, not "target." "Person." Questionee. Yeeeeees. The female hedgehog started to walk towards the young brunette, but then suddenly stopped.

What exactly was she going to say? After all, if someone simply walked up to her and said "excuse me, ma'am, but I was wondering if you knew who I am" to her, she'd wonder if it was a joke or not. Would the young lady standing under the tree over there by the sidewalk take her seriously? Oh well, doesn't' hurt to try.

Soniya walked over to the girl, whose back was towards her, and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me."

Nothing. No response.

"Hello…?" Still no response.

The blue hedgehog pondered about this for a moment. She was sure she was speaking loud enough for others to hear her. Oh. CRAP. What if she was dead or something, and no one could see or hear her? That. Would. SUCK… Wait a minute. The freaky lady from earlier talked to her and all. So, maybe only certain people could see and hear her?

Or maybe she was just being a dumbwad.

Soniya reached out to tap the girl on the shoulder. Then, realizing that she stood a few feet shorter than the person, decided to poke a leg instead. The girl whipped around, looked down and stared at her. After a moment of staring, the girl smiled and waved at Soniya.

Well there goes the whole being-dead theory and everything. Whew.

"Hey, I was wondering if you knew who I was, and what the hell I'm doing here.." Well, she had to ask it somehow, and in some way. Might as well do it quick. Blunt works too.

The girl frowned and pushed a long strand of dark, almost black, hair behind her ear. "…"

"Er, hellooooo?" Soniya waved her hand back and forth. It was then that the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hear you; I'm deaf."

Oh. Well. That explains… lots.

And if the girl knew her, she would have surely shown some form of recognition by now. Well, poopy. Soniya felt annoyed, and it probably showed, too. "Oh well, thanks anyways." And with that she turned and walked away, in search for another person to ask about her identity.

Maybe her luck will improve.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Or not.

She had lost track of how many people she had asked. Many gave her strange looks, and just shook their heads before simply walking off. Two laughed at her and told her what a "great joke this is" and _then_ walked off. Sometimes one has really got to wonder about people. No, really. Humans can be strange little beings.

Big beings. Whatever.

But this city was _huge_. Why can she not find a single being who knows her? Oh wait.

This city is huge. What's one person amongst a thousand?

GAAAH.

So caught up in her thoughts, Soniya did not watch where she was going. Thus why she bumped into the large robot.

A large robot that was securing the entrance to the local club. Why on earth would a club have a robot bouncer? But that doesn't matter. What did matter was that the six-foot tall, robot would not _shut up_.

"ID, please."

"What?"

"ID, please."

"I don't want to go in."

Click. Whrrrrrl. Click… Click. "ID, please."

"What the… You little---"

"ID, please."

"--- defect of a robot!"

Click. Whrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl. Click.

"Subject must not go in…"

"That's better."

"Subject must be detained."

"WHAT?? I'd like to see you try, you sonnuva---"

Shoonk.

Some sort of claws, although they weren't exactly claws but more like long blades, protruded out of Soniya's finger tips. The cyborg stared at the things in amazement. Well, this was…

"Cooooooool…"

The robot did not think so, however. It's one narrow eye narrowed even more. It backed up slightly so as to remove itself from the blades that just so happen to extend right into the robot's middle.

"Subject is resisting. Must deploy other means of detaining."

"Eh?" Somehow she retracted her claws.

"Will call for reinforcements."

"Oh shi--"

Seven robots just about a foot taller than Soniya popped out of the building, with arms waving around and claws clicking.

And so she did the first thing that came to her.

Run.

And run fast.

Soniya ran down the street, and veered to the right to miss an oncoming car. She sped up. Faster, faster. Left. Right. Left. Left. She zigzagged through a crowd of people. Person. Person. Five people. Person. Person. BIG person. Car. Lots of cars. Faster, faster, and it all became a blur. But she knew what everything was. Had an idea where she was. Somehow could tell that that up ahead was an alley. She ran in. Trash can. Garbage bin. Boxes.

WALL.

THUD.

She fell over flat on her back. But she made a nice indent in the wall.

And man, did it HURT.

"The stars!! Gawd, friggin, ow, _the STARS_!!"

Soniya shook her head to clear her thoughts up. How was she running so fast? That wasn't natural. No way in heck was a normal hedgehog supposed to be able to do that. Maybe this was the result from having too many Mountain Dews as a kid or something. Oh well. At least she lost the robot goons…

"There she is!"

Oh crap.

She took off, trying to get out of the alley. Hopefully, she can loose them in a crowded area. Careful not to go too fast again, Soniya made her way out of the alley. Before stepping out onto the sidewalk, she frantically looked around for a safe, crowded, area for her to dive into. Like a mall. Like the one right across the street from her. Excellent! She could make it out of this mess yet!

She looked both ways before completely leaving the alley. It would be her luck to be ambushed right here after leaving her current hiding spot. She put one foot forward. Then the other-

WHAM.

THUMP.

Soniya saw stars for probably the third time that day. And dammit, it had _better_ be the last! She got herself off the sidewalk and brushed herself off. "Whoever ran into me has got some nerve, for I am NOT in a very good mood right now…"

Wait. What if it was the robot goons? Oh crap oh crap oh crap. She braced herself for another "attack" and inspected her surroundings for her foe. Then she spied her assaulter.

Oh. It's not a robot. Just a black-and-red hedgehog.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It wasn't too long ago when it happened. Things were getting kind of tense in the house of Team Dark. Oh don't worry, this is normal. They get like this every once in a while. For every now and then, a couple of them, having just been around the other for just too long, really start to nip at each other. This time it was Rouge and Shadow.

"I swear to god, if anything has happened to it-!"

"And I swear to god, I haven't TOUCHED your CD!!"

"Well, where is it?" Rouge put her hands on her hips and glared at the black hedgehog. "I put it right _here_." She pointed.

"Well then it should still BE THERE. Go ask Omega!"

"He wouldn't have done anything with it!"

"And what makes you think that _I_ did anything with it?"

"Because you hate listening to it!"

"Yes I do. But that doesn't mean I did anything to it! And if I _did_ do anything to it, first place it would go would be in the trash. Did you look there?"

"Yes, and I checked the shredder, too!"

"……….. Hmm, I forgot about the shredder."

"…."

"If I actually took the damn thing, I should've thought about the shredder…"

"What. Ever. Now where IS IT? I know you took it!"

"Like _hell_ I did! Maybe you shouldn't leave things lying around! And I did _not_ take it, for what's the point? You'd just go out and buy another one! Or download the songs. So now stop your bi---"

"Why you little---!!"

CRASH.

"THIS IS THE 238TH TIME YOU HAVE ARGUED AND DISRUPTED THE PEACE! WILL YOU ORGANICS CEASE THIS SQUABBLE ONCE AND FOR ALL??" Omega came bounding in, guns cocked and just dared for a fight.

"Omega! Butt out of this!!" Rouge screamed back. Bad, bad thing to do.

BAM.

The next thing Shadow knew, he was in Station Square, up against a wall and upside down, obtaining a lot of looks and stares from the locals.

Great. Just great. He'll have to get even with Omega for that somehow.

Ok. Now what?

He didn't want to go back to the house just yet. Maybe he could hang out at Sonic's place for a while. No, no, not with the faker. Not now, anyhow. Amy and Knuckles were definitely out of the question. Big the cat? HAHA- no. Tails? His place was usually a quiet place, but he's probably with Sonic at the moment. And so Shadow was left with nothing more to do than to wander the streets of Station Square. At high speeds.

WHAM.

THUMP.

What poor idiot did he run over this time?

"Whoever ran into me has got some nerve, for I am NOT in a very good mood right now…"

Ooooh. Bad choice of words. Shadow got off and started to brush himself off, undaunted by the threat. It was an accident. Probably his fault, yes, but it was still an iaccident.i. There was no reason for anyone to friggin carp and put out some big attitude over it to him.

So he should point this out. And he should point this out in a "nice," simple, and blunt way.

Shadow looked up with his typical glare plastered on his face. Then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Son-??"

"Hel-LOOOO? Did you hear a word I said? You better watch where you're going or somebody's gonna get hurt, and I'm not just talking about the person you ran over…"

Soniya stopped ranting. He obviously wasn't paying a bit of attention to her. No, he was staring.

At her chest.

Great. She had come across a pervert. Had to happen eventually, especially in a city this big and with the number of people she's been communicating with. She was getting fed up with it all. Then she just had to get run over by _this_ being.

Just how fast was this guy running, anyways? He seemed to have been running pretty fast. Like she was not too long ago. Maybe fuzzies are able to run at super high speeds around here.

Gah-frig-eh, he's _still_ staring! And this was beginning to perturb her.

You know what, why not play along with it?

Soniya walked over to the stranger. She placed one arm on one of his shoulders, crossed her legs and leaned against him. The she smiled.

"Hon, if ya are interested, this is not a way to let someone know!"

"It- I- What- GAH!" The black hedgehog quickly high-tailed it in the opposite direction. And boy, was he _fast_. Soniya fell over in the process, but she quickly recovered and got up, and then let loose an impish grin.

Oh, that was awesome.

Soniya could not help but laugh. Who would have known that messing with people could be so much fun? Then she remembered the only syllable that the other hedgehog managed to mutter. Wait. Could it be…. that he… _knows her_??

Well. Crap monkeys.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shadow did not stop for some time. Which, with his speed, meant that he was very, _very_ far away from the point at which he had started running. Or that he just did loops around the city, passing things quite a few times before slowing down. Shadow came to a stop after noticing that it was either the latter or else the city had a little over ten little shops that looked exactly the same, with exact same merchandise in the windows, located on identical street corners, and all had the same sign over their doors with the same name. He panted, trying to catch his breath, which struck him as odd since he didn't usually run out of breath like this from such a "simple" run. Maybe it was the shock that caused the lack of air in his lungs. Yeah. Maybe.

Wait. Wait a second.

Like a train charging off the railroad going 180 miles-per-hour, it suddenly hit him regarding to what he had just seen.

_Pant. Pant._ "..... _SONIC??!_"

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

By this time Soniya had dumped the clothes. So call her a nudist. Whatever. She didn't care about what others thought. Clothes and fur just do not mix. However, she kept the boots. It just seemed necessary to have something on her feet, especially with the broken glass bottles that littered the alley that she was currently in. She had long ago lost her pursuers, and now that she thought about it, the "there she is" that she had heard before her run-in with the black hedgehog didn't sound robotic at all. The female hedgehog scanned her current surroundings, and, after finding nothing of any importance, trudged on. She was still a little peeved at letting the disturbing black hedgehog get away from her. He did seem to know her, after all. Oh well. What's done is done. Time to go search some more. Perhaps in another area or city this time.

And with that she walked out of the alley and down the sidewalk.

Meanwhile, Sonic was getting tired of Robuttnik's "games."

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N:

Ok guys, this is all that I have for y'all for the time being. I promise I'll post another chapter, and this time waaaaaay before five and a half years!


End file.
